Dark Side
by kitten lover1
Summary: Deep inside each and every one of us is a great evil; locked away in the far back of our minds. And the ONE thing, you should never do, is unleash your dark side...Lame summary, I know. Rated T for mild violence. Phinbella! (On temporary hiatus!)
1. Prologue

Ch. 1- Prologue

**As promised...the first chapter! I honestly did not think I would finish this so quickly, maybe it's because it's so short. But I still think I did a nice job...**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this...I do not own the show or any of the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"5...4...3...2...1...!" Gretchen shouted as the machine began to power down. She removed her headphones and looked up at everyone; tears forming in her eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head. "H-h-he didn't make it...There's nothing we can do! Th-they're gone..."

She turned to look at the two pre-teens, (one girl and boy), who laid motionless on the beds. They had strange looking helmets on their heads with a bunch of colorful wires sticking out. Neither of them showed any signs of injuries or diseases, yet their chests didn't rise. They didn't look pale or weak, and yet, they were stiff as a rock.

All the others lowered their heads in silence. For they had lost not one, but two friends. One who risked his own life to revive the other. You could say he did it out of friendship, while some say he did it out of love. He knew the risks, he was warned several times. But he insisted.

His closest friend (and step brother), felt slight anger towards the boy. If only he hadn't been so stubborn, so persistent; if he had only listened. There could've been another way, there **must've **been another way. But now it was too late, for the hour was up and he had not yet returned.

Though Ferb couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He knew he had feelings for the girl, perhaps even _loved _her. Yet, his emotions got the best of him and now...well, no one trully knows what happens now.

No one expected this to happen. No one even took into consideration that he may not make it out.

And to think, it started out as such a great day...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! Now that I've got your attention...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A Normal Day

Ch. 2- A Normal Day...I think...

**FINALLY! I have FINALLY found time to update this!**

**Terribly sorry it took so long, but I was SO busy with school!**

**Anyways...I present to you, CHAPTER 2! Not my best, I'll admit, but still...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Ok," the delivery guy said as he checked things off of his list, "That's 45 pounds of prepared dough, one-50 pound brick of mozzarella cheese, two-30 pound jars of Sam's homemade tomato sauce, a truck's worth of assorted toppings, about 110 oven bricks, a flamethrower, enormous chunks of coal, twenty-3.5 inch pieces of steel, and a giant baby head."

Phineas took the checklist and signed his name. As the truck began to unload all of the supplies into the backyard, Phineas crossed out the materials on the list.

"Hold it!" he suddenly shouted, "You can keep the baby head." The man unloading the truck simply shrugged as he put the freakish head back inside the van. Phineas handed the delivery guy back his board as the man stared at the other 10-year old boys in the backyard.

"Say," he scratched his head, "Aren't you a little young to be needing all of this?"

"No," Phineas plainly replied, "I don't think so..."

"Oh, well," he said as he walked back to the truck and called out, "Let's go boys!"

As Phineas went back inside his yard, he heard a familiar voice say, "_Hey_ Phineas! Whatchya doin'?"

"Oh, hey Isabella" he responded automatically, not even noticing that Isabella was cutely batting her eyelashes, clearly trying to get his attention, "The others and I were just about to start building the giant brick oven."

Slightly disappointed, Isabella asked, "Ok, anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Phineas pointed to his step-brother, "You can get the blueprints of the giant pizza from Ferb, and you and the Fireside girls can get started on it..." With that, Phineas walked away, leaving behind a very annoyed Isabella.

"Hey," Phineas suddenly said, "Where's Perry?"

* * *

_**Doo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo-Bah, ****Doo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo-Bah**...PERRY! _

"Good morning, Agent P" Major Monogram said as Perry landed in his chair, "We don't know exactly what Doofenshmirtz is up to, but I'm sure that it's definitely something evil! Get to the bottom of it! Monogram out..." Perry saluted as the screen went blank, and he jumped into his hovercar.

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**_

Having arrived at his destination, Perry jumped off his ride and burst through one of the windows.

"ACK! Perry the platypus?" Doof shouted in surprise, with a toothbrush in his mouth. Perry raised his eyebrow as the evil scientist looked down at his bathrobe and fuzzy 'Perry the platypus' slippers.

"He he..." he chuckled nervously, "Yeah...you're a bit early today Perry the Platypus, do you mind waiting over there on that couch for just a few minutes?" Perry shrugged and walked to the pink sofa in the corner. But as he sat down, the couch suddenly sprang up, and tied Perry up in a knot.

"Ha ha! Psyche!" Doofenshmirtz laughed as Perry hopelessly struggled to get free, "Now that you are trapped, I can tell you my evil scheme." Perry rolled his eyes as he prepared himself for another one of the doctor's back stories.

"You see Perry the platypus, after watching a lot of horror movies and doing a lot of sleeping, I've discovered that there is a hidden evil, deep inside every person!" Perry sighed in relief that Doofenshmirtz didn't have a back story for today.

"So, I began to think, what if I could bring out that evil? What if it was to be released? Which is why I created the 'Dark-Side-inator'!" Doofenshmirtz paused to wait for the dramatic music, but nothing came.

"Ugh, Norm! I told you to fix the dramatic effects!"

"But sir-"

"Just forget it Norm! I'll do it myself!" Doofenshmirtz took out a remote from his pocket, pressed several buttons and then put it back.

He then turned back to Perry and continued, "Now, where were we? Ah yes...once I blast myself with the inator, my true hidden evil will be unleashed, and then, nothing can stop from taking over, the, Tri-state, area!"

Doofenshmirtz raised his hands into the air, waiting for the dramatic lightning, but again, nothing happened. He slapped himself and groaned.

"Whatever..." he said as he began to fire up the inator. Suddenly, a blue blur kicked him hard across the face.

"Perry the Platypus! How did you escape?!" Perry grrr-ed and pointed towards the pink, fluffy goo of material on the floor.

"Oh, yeah...I must've forgot. That sofa was made from super stretchy fabric...Nevertheless, you're too late Perry the platypus! My inator is almost ready and there is nothing you can do!"

As Doofenshmirtz readied himself, Perry leaped onto the strange looking machine and pulled the lever, causing the machine to randomly shoot sideways. Perry yanked out several wires from the inside of the inator and quickly jumped off as it exploded. He jumped off the ledge of the balcony and flew off in his jetpack.

Covered in smoke, Doofenshmirtz walked over to his balcony and tried to spot whatever it was the inator hit. "Ah well...Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ok, Phineas," Isabella said, "We're done with the pizza, just like you asked."

"Excellent," he then turned to the others and asked, "How's the oven going guys?"

"Almost done!" Baljeet shouted back.

"Yes," Phineas pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and began to write some things down, "At this rate, we'll be done before lunch..."

"So, Phineas..." Isabella slowly said, "Since we still have a little time before the others are done with the brick oven, I wondering if you wanted to...oh, I don't know, maybe-"

But she never got a chance to finish because out of nowhere Buford yelled, "DONE!"

"Great!" Phineas said, completely forgetting that Isabella was right there, "Bring in the pizza!"

Isabella pulled her hair in frustration and stomped away. As she was walking over to her troops to tell them that the oven was finished, a random green ray of light hit her, and she began to feel dizzy.

The last thing she heard was someone scream "ISABELLA!" and then everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah, I realize that Phineas may be a little OOC, but let me put it this way:**

**He was so focused on creating the world's largest pizza, that he didn't let anything else distract him, (including Isabella).**

**Hope that cleared a few things up...**

**REVIEW please!**

**P.S. I will try to update "Once Upon a Time" soon, but I'm not promising anything!**


	3. Darkness and Despair

Ch. 2- Darkness and Despair

**I know, I know, this chapter is WAY overdue, and I'm really sorry about that. But writing two different fanfictions at the same time isn't exactly as easy as one might assume.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Isabella's POV-

My head throbbed like hell.

Not to mention I felt like I was spinning.

And to make things worse, I have _no _idea where in the world I am...

My fingers rubbed against the surface underneath me. It was smooth and ice cold.

I raised my palms and felt the air around me. No walls...at least none close enough for me to feel them.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and finally opened them.

It took several minutes of blinking for me to adjust to the complete lack of light around me.

It was _dark_. Pitch black. Not a single ray of light to be found.

Yet oddly enough I could still see my hands and feet.

Mustering as much strength as I could, (which wasn't a lot), I slowly sat up from my current position. I guess it must've taken me at least a few minutes since I was still pretty dizzy.

I shook my head violently in an attempt to try and stop the nausea. But to no avail.

My right hand shot back down to whatever it was I was sitting on, to give me more support.

That's when I felt something strange.

Ignoring the excruciating pain, I turned and bent down to see if I could get a better look at whatever it was.

Alas, it was too dark to make it out.

My fingers repeatedly traced over the markings on the metallic surface.

They felt like more like holes rather than scratches. But, why would there be two vertical holes in the corner of a table, (at least that's what I think it is)?

_Wait a minute..._I moved my hand a little to the right.

There, about the length of one wrist to the side, were another pair of holes. _I wonder..._

I crawled over to the other top corner of the 'table'...Just like the other side. Two pairs of vertical holes.

They were there on the bottom too. On all four corners to be exact.

And that's when it hit me.

These weren't random holes...they're the remains of the shackles that used to be attached to this 'table'...

But, why would someone need _shackles_ on a _table_?...

Unless..._Oh no!_

I jumped up and ran towards the walls. I began to frantically search for a door...a window...**anything**.

Nothing. Just darkness and walls.

_No, no, no! I can't be **here**! That's not possible!_

I sat back down on the table and buried my face in my hands.

I liked it better when I didn't know where I was.

_Looks like I'm gonna be here for a **long **time..._

* * *

**Wow...I didn't think it would be this short. But hey, at least this is a _very_ suspenseful chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and Happy New Years!**

**~kitten lover1**


End file.
